


|| for forever ||

by SellMyBonesForSapphireStones



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Original Work
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Dear Evan Hansen References, Friendship, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Other, Song: For Forever (Dear Evan Hansen), Trans Male Character, based on real life, two teenagers playing tag like five-year-olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SellMyBonesForSapphireStones/pseuds/SellMyBonesForSapphireStones
Summary: "ta-da." the taller said, doing jazz hands. "welcome to autumn smile, abandoned and decaying." he frowned. "sorry it's kinda shitty."|| based on me and a friend hanging out when we never have based on for forever from dear evan hansen ||





	|| for forever ||

"aaaand...open."

lila cracked open her eyes only for them to go wide moments later. an open field framed with apple trees was in front of her, blue sky dotted with puffy white clouds hanging over the beautiful scenery.

"ta-da." the taller said, doing jazz hands. "welcome to autumn smile, abandoned and decaying." he frowned. "sorry it's kinda shitty."

"n-no, it's okay!" lila stuttered, wide smile on her face. "it's a-amazing."

"okay, cool." logan shot her a half-smile. "because I don't know where else to go."

lila nodded.

here comes the awkward.

there was a small silence before logan grinned, crossing his arms. "i can beat you to the tree all the way across the field."

"uh, what?"

"oh." he turned around, shooting lila finger guns. "head start for me then."

he took off.

"h-hey!" lila shouted, laughing. "you jerk!"


End file.
